The End of the Organization
by zomzomking
Summary: The Organization is under attack by no other then.....
1. Demyx

Author's Notes

The name of each chapter is based on whose point of view the chapter takes place, or who the main character of the chapter is.

The End of the Organization

Chapter One: Demyx

Zexion quietly sat in his little emo-corner as he watched Demyx pace back and forth from one side of the room to the other, mumbling about what they should do next. Suddenly, Luxord surged into the room and fell over, but Demyx was able to catch him. Luxord mumbled a few things, and then slid out of Demyx's arms to reveal a knife in his back…. It was the end of the Organization

Two days ago, the organization had finished building a new temporary hideout to stay in while Xemnas and Lexaeus stayed at the old one to "repair" it. Really, there was seemingly nothing wrong with the hideout, but Xemnas forced them all to go to the temporary headquarters in the mountains.

It had only about an hour ago when the invasion started. Demyx had been reading his book (and was at the climax), when he heard an explosion. He jump up and accidentally dropped his book which fell on a full glass of water, which tipped over and soaked the book to a point in which it was un-readable.

He looked down at the book and groaned. It just had to be during the climax of the book, he told himself. He ran out of the room just as it broke off of the building, and fell down the cliff it had been standing over.

Demyx ran down the hallway, and looked back to the room that had just snapped off of the temporary hideout. It was all very bizarre. He kept on running till he came to a corner. He turned to see Axel running down the hallway, being chased by what seemed to be… Heartless? Yes, it was Heartless chasing Axel, and the worst kind, a stampede of the "Large Body" Heartless. Axel screamed as an extra large Heartless trampled him, and Demyx got out his sitar to fight.

It took about 30 minuets to defeat all of them, and once he did, he noticed smoothing strange. "Why in the world would the Heartless be after the Organization, if we don't have hearts, and once we died, we would be no use to them?"

Demyx walked over to the window to see even more Heartless climbing up the mountain. He then saw something he never expected. Leading the army of Heartless, was Xemnas and Lexaeus! Demyx fell down on the floor in surprise, and crawled into the nearest room possible. Demyx them looked around the room to see Zexion in the corner, just sitting.

"We're all going to die!" Demyx screamed dramatically as they heard another ear-piercing explosion coming from some unknown place in their hideout. Demyx ran into the hall and down to the end of the hallway, and turned the corner to see that the following corridor was destroyed.

Demyx fell backwords, and crawled back to the room were Zexion was, and when he got there, he opened the door, but that room was destroyed. Demyx screamed again and slowly walked away from the room, and bumped into someone. Demyx gasped as he came face to face with who he had just bumped into…

To be continued….


	2. Marlulxia

The End of the Organization

Chapter Two: Marluxia

Marluxia had just finished off the last heartless when he saw another stampede coming right at him. He groaned and turned around to run, but remembered that the hallway just led to a dead end. Marluxia turned around and ran towards the stampede and managed to jump right through it.

He smiled and stood up, just as Roxas turned the corner. Roxas, with his two keyblades, knocked over Marluxia, then stopped, and turned around to help him up. "What the heck is happening around here?" Roxas asked Marluxia.

"I couldn't care less! All I want to do is get out of here!" Marluxia said with an annoyed tone. He then pointed out the stampede that had just smashed into the dead end, and was getting ready to get up and try to run over Marluxia and Roxas.

Marluxia then remembered something. They were standing next to a secret door that leads to an exit out of the hideout! Marluxia reminded Roxas about this and they both smiled at each other until they opened the door, and notices that the hallway had caved in.

Roxas slapped his forehead in frustration, and got ready to fight the stampede. It took all of five minuets to defeat the stampede of rouge heartless, and once they finished them off, Marluxia and Roxas ran away from the dead heartless, and turned the corner to see Demyx hugging Zexion, and Zexion trying to squirm away.

"I'M SO GLAD IT WAS YOU WHO I BUMPED INTO AND NOT SOME OVER SIZED HEARTLESS!" Demyx screamed in delight. Demyx then looked over to Marluxia and Roxas and gasped in amazement and ran over to them, just in time to be flattened by the hallway caving in.

Marluxia gasped and walked slowly away from the caved in hallway, while Roxas just stood there amazed at what had just happened. Roxas then finally snapped into it, and turned around to see a mysterious cloaked figure holding Marluxia by his neck. The mysterious person then snapped Marluxia's neck, and then looked over at Roxas. "It's time for a new Organization," The mysterious figure said as he walked over to Roxas…

To be continued…


	3. Roxas

Author's Note: I am announcing that if anyone wants to, they can reply saying what they think the next chapter should be called (it has to be a name of an organization 13 member that has to have not had a chapter named after them, or has died)

Roxas

Roxas fell backwards, and pulled out his Key blades in protection. The mysterious figure then pulled out a giant tomahawk. Wait a minute, that tomahawk just happens to belong to Lexaeus! "YOU TRAITOR!" Roxas screamed as he slashed at what he thought might be Lexaeus. The man tripped and fell on the ground to reveal his face. It was Lexaeus!

Lexaeus stood up and picked up his giant tomahawk and got ready to destroy Roxas, when Zexion came smashing through the debris of the caved-in hallway with Demyx on his shoulders, barley breathing. Zexion quickly put Demyx on the ground, and punched Lexaeus right in the face.

Lexaeus stumbled backwards, and laughed. "You guys could never destroy me! Don't you get it! I am controlling the heartless! THEY OBEY ME NOW!" Lexaeus charged at not Zexion, but he passed him, and ran towards Roxas and smashed down just has Demyx jumped up towards Roxas and pushed him out of the way just in time for Demyx to get hit.

Blood splattered in every direction, and Roxas stood up and ran over to Zexion. Lexaeus's tomahawk was covered in blood, and Lexaeus looked over at Zexion and Roxas and laughed hysterically and got ready to charge. Lexaeus ran as quickly as possible over at Roxas and Zexion, but slipped on some blood. The impact of this fall was so strong, and by now, the floor was so weak, that Lexaeus fell through the floor and to his doom as he rolled down the mountain.

Zexion and Roxas just walked away sadly, but stopped at the noise of Demyx's voice. "Come back and get me when you've taken care of everything" Demyx said to an astonished Zexion and Roxas. "I'll be ok" Zexion and Roxas nodded and then turned around and walked down the hallway.


End file.
